1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) modules, and particularly to a method for manufacturing an LED module incorporating a plurality of LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LED modules are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
In manufacturing an LED module, most of the methods involve the following steps. Firstly, an LED wafer is provided and cut into a plurality of LED dies. Each of the LED dies is then individually connected to a circuit board through wire bonding, and encapsulated by transparent material to form an LED. Finally, the LEDs are assembled together to form the LED module. However, the LEDs are formed separately at a time, which is costly, time-consuming and may require substantial amounts of manual labor and/or specialized equipment.
What is needed, therefore, is a new method for manufacturing an LED module with a plurality of LEDs which can overcome the limitations described.